We need to talk about Molly
by radioguy
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the Carpenter household after the events of Changes, so I spent a day writing down my thoughts and arranging them into this short story about a normal day from Charity's POV, enjoy.


_**We need to talk about Molly, **__set between Changes and Ghost Story._

I continued to stroke her back as she panted harshly, I felt the sweat which coated her body on the top of her neck as it waxed up and down with each deep breath.

This was the third time this week that she had woken up like this.

Her night terrors have improved significantly since the first few weeks, but it was still more or less a regular occurrence.

One had to be extra careful when being near her from making any sudden movements or loud noises, as that could be enough to trigger a panic attack, if the big mutt who was now curling his body against her small frame hadn't been here... I'm not sure I could have handled her.

I wasn't completely unaware of her situation, I've been where she had been once, tied up to be used for God knows what, but I had had some choice in my situation, should have known better, she was still so young and innocent and I couldn't help myself from holding her closer and whispering.

"It's over now baby, it's over... they can't hurt you anymore."

The big mutt lifted his head to look over at me and made a short whiny noise from his throat, I think he was trying to reassure me too, she had stopped shaking mostly and was now starting to relax, in a few moments she would be asleep again.

Before she did I made sure she knew I was there for her, I felt the uncertainty of her gaze as I dried her eyes out, only when I felt her eyelashes fluttering against my fingertips did I know she had regained clarity.

"Are you thirsty? Can I get you something?"

she murmured that she didn't, and began to recline her head back onto the pillow.

I kissed the top of her hair and slowly retreated from her,

"Stay close to her."

The mutt gave out a huff of breath that seemed to suggest _"Of Course"_.

I gave him a short scratch on the back of his ears and left the two of them in my old sewing room, Michael was waddling down the hall with his cane, just as I had told him not to moments before, _idiot._

"Is she alright?"

I sighed, "She's about as good as she can be, under the circumstances."

he leaned into the room, letting some light spill onto the bed where she laid, she was breathing soundly once more.

"She'd do much better without being bothered now." I said, as I closed the door.

"I just…" he started, then let out a breath,

I leaned onto his chest, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Just be patient, she just needs some time."

He nodded slowly.

We stayed that way for a moment and then I carried him back to our room, being careful not to harm his pride too much by leaning on him a little.

the sun was rising soon and I still had a whole list of things to do, culminating in a frenzied rush to get the children into school.

* * *

The rest of the morning went about as well as can be expected from a bunch of Jawa's-darn it now I'm saying it, but as I parked the minivan into the driveway I noticed that the fence at the back of the yard was hanging a little open, Molly?

As I stumbled into the kitchen with an armful of groceries I could hear the sound of jars clinking coming from the pantry, I settled the bags onto the kitchen counter as she scrambled out of the pantry at a hurried-but staggered pace to the counter-top next to where a cooking pot had been set over a high flame. She was wearing a black shirt under a brown leather jacket, and some ragged white-washed jeans, the same one, I was sure I had seen her in the last time we met.

"Little late for breakfast even for you."

She froze for a microsecond at my voice, but continued to work on the counter.

"Morning," she mumbled, I sighed, it had been a little past noon-thirty as I glanced at the clock on the wall, but I could see that the second hand wasn't ticking anymore, she was anxious, the last time I saw her a few weeks before she hadn't been faring much better, I bit back on reprimanding her on instinct- Michael would have been proud.

She began to crack some eggs into the pot, but I could already smell where this was going, the butter had already melted a few moments before, the eggs spit back harshly as they hit the dry pan, bless her soul she could never get this right, I moved in deftly and started doing some damage control.

"Put the groceries away, whilst I get dinner ready." I told her,

She leaned away from me a little, nodded and turned to the bags, I noticed the dirt under her nails as she moved, she had always kept them neat and clean, and I could smell a whiff of body odour emanating from her.

When she finished, she picked up her backpack and began taking stock of her inventory, I noticed she was still favouring one leg, I clenched my teeth but held off on speaking, If I pushed now she'd leave in an instant, I didn't want a repeat from a few years previous, so I waited her out until she spoke first, before I knew it I was juggling between the cooking pot and two pans, I began humming a tune I always did when I cooked.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, I'll be back for dinner." she said as she left for the stairs.

That was… something at least, I'd have to tread carefully around her if I wanted more from her, if things continue like this it won't be long before things get worse than it had been the last time we were at odds.

Ever since that day when Dresden... was gone, things have been a little... darker, colder, around here, and it didn't seem to stop at our doorstep, the whole city seemed to be affected by an eerie quality, like something had stirred from the cracks and had begun prowling the streets, something that made you pay attention to every bump in the night or every moment of sudden silence.

I felt a cold shiver run up my spine and before I fell into a dark train of thought I forced myself back to the task at hand, Damn you Dresden, I know this is all your fault somehow, just you wait until I get my hands on you.

* * *

The dinner table was capable of serving a dozen individuals easy, but it hadn't been used to capacity for a long while now, especially in these recent times, children grow up so fast, and it only gets faster over time.

Michael and his sons carried a conversation about military life on one end of the table, I sat opposite him with the little ones, Maggie was eating to my right, Mouse by her feet waiting patiently for little morsels to land close by, me and Michael had some reasons for choosing not to have large pets in the family but I couldn't for the life of me remember what they were now.

Molly sat to Maggie's right she looked a little better now, she was going through her food at a steady pace. Everyone I loved was close by, this is as good as it gets really.

"So, how's school?" Molly said, to Maggie.

"ermmm, it's ok" Maggie replied gingerly, picking at her food.

"You'll get used to it," said Molly,

"I know," Maggie started "it's just ...",

I sat up, taking closer attention to the conversation,

"What is it?" Molly said,

Maggie continued to play with her food.

"You don't like the food, do you want something else?" I interjected.

"No, I like it just fine, thank you"

Molly leaned in a little closer, "it's ok, you can tell me."

"I think there's something… in my room," she spoke softly now.

"Something? like... like a monster?" Molly said,

"I don't know, maybe."

"A monster… that's, that's great, monster's are my specialty." Molly said with a grin growing on her face. This drew a soft chuckle from Maggie, some food was still in her mouth and she struggled to keep it down. "Really."

"Yeah, you want me to check on it" said Molly.

Maggie looked down and snuck some scraps down to Mouse, she had a smile back on her face, it was the same smile I had seen on her father, they shared the same jawline, it actually pained me a little to see it again, damn you Dresden.

"Mouse is always nearby, he doesn't miss anything, he looks out for me."

"I don't doubt it," Molly said nodding, "You should be fine then."

Molly glanced over at me, I eyed her, she ignored me.

"hmm" I said, but I let it rest at that.

A few moments later Maggie was taken away by the Jawa's-oh no! I said it twice.

Michael was finishing off his second bottle of beer, Daniel still sat next to him, Molly was moving on to her third serving, which was unusual, but I wasn't complaining. I don't like to brag but I make a mean pot roast.

"I see, How is she holding up?" Michael responded to Daniel,

"Murphy? I'm not sure, ok I guess, but you should've seen her at the last meeting, she was unstoppable, it's really starting to come together, it's gonna get much worse before it get's better but we should be able to make a difference soon."

Michael took a sip, frowning.

"Butters has given me the latest scoop, there wasn't actually enough blood to confirm it was murder, and it was a chest shot, so we're thinking..."

Alarm bells started ringing in my head but before I could say anything, a large clatter shook the table, Molly was standing upright now, her hands flat against the table.

The plate in front of her was still wobbling to a standstill, "Excuse me, I have to go." she left abruptly.

Michael cringed, his frown grew deeper, I eyed Daniel.

"What? I was gonna say…" I raised an eyebrow at him, he stopped talking- why say anything when eyes will do just fine.

"Oh… right, sorry... I wasn't thinking."

I sighed,

"I'll go talk to her." he said.

"You will do no such thing." I said vehemently, and left to catch up to Molly, that couldn't have ended much worse, she wouldn't be around for long.

I had to head past a cacophony of noise emerging from the living room where the bulk of the evenings festivities was under way.

"Harry!, don't you dare climb that bookcase again." I hammered, as I went past, he paused guiltily, caught in the act.

I went up the stairs and rounded on Molly's door, I heard a voice, I slowed down as I approached.

"What do you want from me?" Molly said, "Did he..." she stopped abruptly as I leaned in close to the door, I pushed it open slowly.

She was… doing nothing, she was sitting on her bed with her knees up, doing nothing, for some reason that only made it seem worse for me.

"I'm fine… it's fine, you don't have to worry about me." she said.

"Really?" I walked into the room and sat next to her, "that's a relief."

She was silent, I looked around the room, it was clean and organised, as always.

"You… haven't told me much about it," I looked down at my feet, "about anything really, after that night."

She remained silent for a while, "I don't remember much." she said finally.

"That seems to be going around," I placed a hand on her foot next to me, her skin was still as soft as I had remembered.

"Maggie said the same when she woke up." I continued, "she still has nightmares sometimes."

"Me too." she said, I squeezed her foot, she squeezed back a little.

"But she's a good kid, she get's better every day."

"She's amazing, I couldn't handle it better than her."

"True that, I don't know how she does it either." I said smiling, "the dog helps."

She smiled back, but didn't say anything, the silence stretched on for a while.

"When she first showed up… things got a little crazy, you should've seen the look on your father's face when... it finally sunk in, it shook him up, it… broke his heart."

"Why are you telling me this?" she spoke up abruptly,

"I just… wanted you to know you don't have to be alone, we can do this together."

She pulled her feet away, I lost my grip on her.

"No, not after what I did," she whispered, "not after what I did to him."

A shiver went up my spine,

"I don't understand, please… tell me what happened?"

"It doesn't matter now, I know what I have to do next." she stepped up off the bed, my head followed her across the room, she picked up her backpack from her desk.

"Has the Council… approached you, about your training?" I stood up facing her, she knew what I had meant by the question.

"No, they have other things to worry about, I'll be fine."

"it's getting late," I said looking out the window, "Where will you be staying?"

"I'll be fine." she said again, she turned and left.

I didn't try to stop her, I knew better.

A few minutes later I caught up to her on her way out, by the front lawn,

"Here, you should take this." I handed the remainder of the leftovers, in a steak sandwich, the tension in her shoulder eased up a little as she took the warm package.

"Thanks." she turned again and unlocked the front gate, the thoughts in my head were scrambling like crazy trying to say something, anything, but I drew a blank on all accounts, nothing.

She was on the other side now, I knew this was going to be the last time I saw her in a while.

"May the lord be with you."

She paused turned slowly and gave me the look,

"Erm," she said, it was strange being on the other end of my gaze, "Did you just try to make a Star Wars reference?".


End file.
